


You are safe

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: Nardole leaves the Doctor and Elyne at the beach for a week-end.





	You are safe

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff, hope you'll like it 😉😉

When Elyne walked out the Tardis, she didn't know where to watch anymore. The Doctor promised he would bring her to the sea and today he kept that promise.

Deep blue water was spreading in front of the golden beach. The sun was low and the sky's blue was fading into a soft orange.

The Doctor stood behind the child and smiled. Elyne looked so happy. She was making progress but moments of genuine happiness were rare. He knelt down next to her.

"Do you like it ?" he asked.

"Yes ! Thank you Doctor !" she smiled at him.

To the Doctor, her smile was brighter than the sun.

Then a suitcase fell loudly next to him.

"What's that ?"

"Your stuff for this week-end." said Nardole.

"For what ?!"

"You need some vacation Sir."

"Don't you dare." grumbled the Doctor as he walked to Nardole.

"Have a nice father-daughter week-end !" smirked Nardole as the Tardis doors closed themselve.

"Nardole !"

Too late, the Tardis disappeared. He will make them pay back. When he turned back, Elyne stood near the suitcase , watching him. The Doctor sighed, then clapped his hands together.

"What about we find some food ?"

One hour later, they sat there, on the warm sand, watching the sun disappearing. Now the whole sky was orange. The Doctor made Elyne drink some water as he was bitting his hot-dog. Then she handed him her fries.

"What ?" he asked.

"Not hungry anymore."

"And you thought I was a trash." he frowned.

Elyne giggled. The Doctor was so funny to her . He looked like an owl.

"Can I go and play ?"

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes but stay where I can see you." he allowed as he put fries in his mouth.

Elyne spent almost twenty minutes running after seagulls. She fell twice but the Doctor did not move as he could hear her laughing. He loved hearing her laughter.

Now that the sun fully disappeared, the Doctor shivered. If he was a bit cold then it must be worse for Elyne. He was about to call her but the child was already running back to him.

"Doctor, I'm cold ! "

"Come here." he said opening one arm.

The little girl sat on his lap and snuggled against his chest. The Doctor checked her hands and lips looking for hypothermia signs. Looked alright to him, but it would be better to find a hotel quickly. He closed his jacket over Elyne and stood up.

When the Doctor stepped inside the hotel room, he dropped the suitcase and opened his jacket to free the child who was inside.

"Now go and get a bath." he ordered. "I don't sleep next to you if you are covered with sand." he added pretending to be disgusted.

As the giggling girl disappeared in the bathroom, the Doctor took his jacket off and looked around. The room was small, with one bed in the middle. There was a TV hanged on the wall and a mini fridge. And finaly one big window. The Timelord looked outside, at the dark sea. No moon in the sky, the night was very dark.

After he traded his waistcoat and his white shirt for a David Bowie t-shirt, the Doctor lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started relaxing.

He opened one eye when he felt something climbing on the bed. Elyne was trying to get on the bed, but it was too big for her. With one arm, the Doctor pulled her next to him.

"Time to sleep."

"I-" Elyne yawned. "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are little one." the Doctor whispered.

"But you aren't."

Usually the Doctor needed to sleep one or two hours per nights. But he did not sleep for almost a week. He hated to admit he was tired. Or that he needed to sleep like anybody else. Still, he had no good reason to pretend he was superior to a child.

"Actually, I am tired." he confessed.

Hopefully, Elyne was a compliant child. She crawled closer to him and snuggled against his side, rubbing her eyes. The Doctor looked down at her when she shyly put her hand on his stomach. She was not looking at him, embarrassed.

"Yes dear, I know what you want." smiled the Timelord.

He tucked pillows in his back to be in a more comfortable position then he gently pulled the little girl on him. He turned the light off with his sonic screwdriver and put a protective arm around Elyne.

They stayed quiet a moment, listening to the sea's waves.

"Elyne ?" the Doctor called softly. " Why do you insist on sleeping on my belly ?"

The child froze, then suddenly got up from him.

"I'm sorry !" she apologized.

The Doctor looked at her with googly eyes.

"Elyne."

"I won't do it again I promise ! Please don't be mad !"

The Doctor rose an eyebrow. This child never chilled. He pulled her back against him and stroked her head, trying to comfort her.

"Hey little one, it was just a question." his voice was gentle. "I am not mad."

"You are not ?"

How could he be mad at her ? He softly rose her chin with his finger to make her focus on him.

"I am not." he poked her nose. "I love my tiny radiator." he blinked, giving her a tender smile.

Elyne, relieved, sighed and nuzzled her guardian's belly. He smoothly rubbed her back as she hugged him tightly.

"You didn't answer my question though."

He felt her tense. It was hard for her to talk about her feelings. As hard as it was for the Doctor.

"You're soft." she shyly said.

"Are you saying I'm fat ?"

Elyne started laughing as soon as the Doctor started tickling her. For once she opened up to him, he wanted to make her understand he was playing with her.

"Because I'm soft, that's all ?"

Elyne looked up at him.

"I'm not scared here, it feels like home." she whispered, looking down like if she said a stupid thing.

Was that all she needed to be soothed ? For weeks, the Doctor wondered how he could make her feel safe when all he had to do was letting her hugging his belly. He could do that. He felt a warm feeling growing in his stomach. Tenderness. The little girl in his arms was so precious.

"You'll always be safe here." he promised.

He covered Elyne with the blanket and hugged her closer to him. It felt comfortable for both of them. The Doctor stroked Elyne's hairs, waiting to fall asleep.

"I love you Doctor." murmured the sleepy child.

Her guardian's eyes widened. He stared down at this little girl, unable to say a word. The Doctor did not say I love you often. Those words scared him. But right now it was different. He wanted that child to know how much he loved her.

"I love you too my girl." he whispered.

He felt his hearts racing as words came out from his mouth. But he got no answers, Elyne was already deeply alseep. He chuckled and closed his eyes. He finaly closed his eyes, his hearts filled with joy.


End file.
